grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Kiss
Infobox pics Why can't you add an infobox pic until it airs? It was in the trailer? Every other website I've been on, it helps prepare the viewer for what is to come... it's not a spoiler since it's in the trailer.... QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor :Pics should convey content of the episode. Trailers are rarely designed to convey content; they are usually designed to confuse or attract the potential viewer.-- 17:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) So what does that bloody reaper pic have to do with "Bad Teeth"... that was more of the beastie...maybe because he made the symbol? Confused. And I've just always put up an infobox pic in advance.. can always be changed. But I will stop doing that. QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor Pics being used We're getting famous! Pics from this episode that we took are used in this article/slideshow. and they give credit to NBC/The Grimm Wiki! 19:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) oh my god... that's friggin AWESOME!!! Roacher27 (talk) 19:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sean and Nick share Mom? When the FBI gave Nick his gun back, they said the ballistics didn't match the bullet found on the scene. I'm guessing that Sean switched the bullet to protect Nick. Am new to this site, so not sure if others have speculated why Sean is protecting Nick (am sure they have!). I'm guessing Nick's mom is also Sean's. Sean was looking at a news story about the crash on the net -- likely the DNA result of the hair found on the scene being related to Nick has made Sean wonder if one or both of Nick's parent's survived, and hoping it's their mother. That's why Kelly (mom) wants to stay in town to find the Prince who she must know is her son, it's why she doesn't want Nick to know she's staying, and it helps explain why the car crash happened (Eric/Sean's father or Eric's mom involved?), and why Kelly needed to stay hidden all those years so that her presence wouldn't put Nick at risk. She has likely tracked down hints that her 'bastard' son is in Portland, and Catherine confirmed it. There you go. That is my theory. It is my theory, that theory of which is mine. 05:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bikepaddlesing :The question of the ballistics is easy. The weapon didn't match the shell casing from the crime scene because it was a different weapon. Nick threw the weapon he had dropped at the lumber mill into the water then got another out of a lockbox at home. That's the one he gave to the FBI. I, too, was wondering how Sean suddenly became aware of the Rhinebeck, New York newspaper article. I think Sean is too old to be Kelly's son. Plus, we know he's a Hexenbiest and a royal; unless there are royal hexenbiests, we've accounted for both sides of his parentage. Keep the participation going!-- 12:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Precision of potion? My husband raised an interesting question while we were talking about the show. He wondered if the concoction Adalind gave Juliette (via the cat) was capable of enough precision of memory tampering to only hit Juliette's memories of Nick, or whether it was chance that that was the set of memories that got wiped out. Seanette (talk) 08:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Page status? I don't like to change such things where I'm not a regular and aware of local definitions, but is this page still considered a stub? 22:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC)